Make Family
by Wahyudiarul
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto kembaran jinchuriki namikaze menma mengalami petualangan hebat. Dimulai dengan ramalan, persahabatan, kasih sayang ,keluarga yang sesungguhnya, lalu di akhiri dengan pengorbanan. New Author. NaruIno. LiveMinaKhusi. Modified canon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**_Desclaimer: masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Pair:Naruto x ino _**

**_Warning:Gaje, abal,suram,typo,Strong!naru,Ooc,lemon,lime,not Godlike!naru,Live!MinaKushi._**

**_Genre: Adventure, Romance,hurt comfor,family._**

**_Ratting: M_**

**_Peringatan!_**

**_Jika gk suka gk usah baca!_**

**_Family?_**

Sinar matahari menyinari seorang remaja yang masih bergelut di kasurnya remaja yang berfigur rambut piang dan kulit tan.

Ketika figur itu membuka matanya terlihat mata biru sapphire sebiru langit. Lalu menguceknya, sementara di dalam hati dia mengutuk matahari yang mengganggu tidurnya.

Figur itu bernama uzumaki naruto. Anak dari namikaze minato dan uzumaki kushina atau lebih tepatnya namikaze kushina. Mengapa dia tidak memakai marga uzumaki? Nah begini ceritanya 8 tahun yang lalu terjadi insiden mengamuknya kyuubi yang sedang dikendalikan oleh seorang ptia bertopeng,disaat itu ayahku sedang menjadi hokage menghentikan kyuubi dengan menyegelnya ke adik kembarku yang bernama namikaze menma. Saat itu ayahku mengumumkan bahwa menma adalah pahlawan.

Sesudah pengumuman itu semua perhatian tertuju pada menma, semuat mata tertuju pada menma. Dimulai dari keluarganya, teman-temannya, sampai para penduduk pun sangat menghormatinya.

Sesudah melamun beberapa detik naruto pun bangkit lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi. 5 menit kemudian dia kerluar hanya dengan selembar handuk yang di lilitkannya kepinggang. Ia berjalan menuju lemari lalu memilih-milih baju. Kaos putih lengan panjang bercorak api dan celana hitam panjang dengan 2 kantong di kiri-kanan.a

Setelah memakai baju naruto membuka pintu lalu menuruni tangga ia melihat seorang pria dan wanita. Si pria sedang membaca koran dengan sesekali meneguk kopi, sedangkan sang wanita sedang menyiapkan sarapn di atas meja.

"ohayou tou- sama, kaa- sama."

"ohayou." Ucap Keduanya tanpa menghentikan kegiatan masing masing.

Naruto duduk di salah satu kursi lalu mengambil sepotong roti.

"tou-sama boleh tidak aku latihan bersama tou-sama dan kaa-sama hari ini?" tanya naruto.

"naruto kaukan tau hari ini jadwal kami melatih menma.

"tapi kan naruto juga mau di latih sama kalian!" rengek naruto.

"naruto kau tidak boleh egois kami melatih menma agar menma bisa mengendalikan cakran kyuubi" kushina ikut bicara.

"ta-tapi kan naru juga mau di lat"-

"ohayou" ucap anak kecil berambut merah bermata biru.

"ohyou menma/menma-kun." Kushina dan minato bersamaan.

"menma-kun,naruto hari ini kalian masuk akademi?" ucap kushina.

"eh, iya kaa-san hari ini menma masuk ke akademi"

"kamu harus belajar yang rajin menma agar bisa menjadi best rookie(_maaf kalau salah soalnya gk tau)." _ Kata minato yang sudah menghentikan kegiatan membacanya.

"ya iyalah kan menma akan menggatinkan posisi tou-chan nanti" jawab menma dengan percaya diri yang membuat kushina tergelak dan minato yang tersenyum kecil sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"sudah sudah menma cepat berangkat nanti kesiangan"

"haah, ya tou-chan menma pergi dulu itekimasu(_bener gk sih?_)" ucap menma sambil mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya lalu melangkah menuju pintu.

"iterashai" jawab keduanya.

Sementara naruto yang sejak tadi hanya diam sambil memakan makanannya hanya bisa iri melihat menma yang sangat di perhatikan oleh kedua orangtuanya.

"haaaah" naruto menghela nafas kecewa.

"eh, naruto kok masih disini cepat pergi nanti terlambat!" Perintah minato yang baru sadar bahwa naruto masih di meja makan.

Tanpa bicara naruto bangkit mengambil tasnya lalu menuju pintu dan membukanya

"Itekimasu"

ia berjalan menuju ke tempat akademi yang memang berjarak cukup jauh dari rumahnya. ia melihat banyak sekali aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh para penduduk. Mata naruto terfokus sejenak langkahnya berhenti ketika dia melihat tiga orang anak yang memiliki umur lebih tua darinya yang sedang mengelilingi gadis kecil berambut ponytail. Ia menatap heran melihat sang gadis yang tetap menantang ketiga anak itu.

"sudah kukatan bukan? Kalian harus mengganti bunga bunga tersebut!" ucap gadis itu.

"Heh! Kenapa harus di ganti? lagi pula bunga bunga itu jelek memang pantas buat dibuang."ucap salah satu anak.

"apa kau bilang? Kau tuh yang jelek!" ledek gadis. Ketiga anak itu menggeram marah sambil melayangkan pukulan kepada ino, namun sebelum pukulan itu sampai di wajah mulus sang gadis tangan tan menghalanginya.

"mengeroyok seorang gadis? Heh, kalian tuh gk punya malu apa?" ledek naruto.

"apa kau bilang? Kau ingin menjadi pahlawan pirang?"

"ohh aku tau dia kan putra yondaime yang lemah itu." Ledek salah satu anak. Tanpa pikir panjang naruto segera melanyangkan tinjunya ke salah satu anak yang berhasil membuatnya melayang beberapa meter, kedua temannya yang terdiam pun akhirnya membalas naruto dengan tendangan dan pukulan. Dia berhasil menahan tendangannya tetapi tidak dengan pukulan yang akhirnya mengenai telak pipinya yang membuat naruto oleng, merasa ada kesempatan bocah berambut putih itu melayangkan pukulannya lagi yang mengarah ke perut naruto, naruto yang hampir jatuh itu berhasil mengseimbangkan tubuhnya lalu menangkap tangan sang pemukul dan menariknya kebelakan yang menyebabkan suara debuman keras.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya naru yang memegang perutnya."harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu kau tidak apa-apa"?bukannya menjawab gadis itu bertanya balik.

"aku tidak apa-ap-awwww hey sakit!"ringis naruto saat gadis memegang pipinya."kau bilang tadi baik-baik saja sekarang cuman di pegang saja sakit ya jelas kau tuh tidak baik baik saja sudah sini aku obati "

"T-tapi " ucapan naruto berhenti ketika melihat peletotan gadis ituh."sini ku obati" perintah gadis.

"tapikan kau tidak bawa obat bagaimana bisa mengobatiku?"tanya naruto."haaah memangnya yang aku bawa tuh apa?" jawab gadis

"daun?"

"baka itu tuh tanaman herbal" jelas sang gadis

"tanaman herbal?"

"tanaman herbal tuh tanaman buat obat! Masa kau tidak tau sih?"jelas gadis yang mulai kesal.

"oh"respon naruto. Yang membuat gadis pirang itu makin kesal lalu berkata "sudah sini mau ku obati tidak?" dengan malas naruto melangkah mendekati gadis pirang itu. "pelan-pelan sakit tau." Gerutu naruto yang sedang memoles luka di pipi naruto."iya ini juga pelan-pelan" jawab beberapa saat.

"ngomong-ngomong nama kamu siapa?" ucap naruto memecahkan keheningan. "ino, yamanaka kau?" tanya ino."naruto, uzumaki naruto"jawab naruto . hening lagi

"yosh sudah selesai" kata ino." Bagaimana masih sakit gk?" tanya ino lagi.

"hmmm lumayan sih sakitnya rada ilang" jawab naruto.

"kau murid akademi kan? " tanya naruto. "iya emang knapa?"

"bntar lagi akedemi masuk tuh."

"APA? Knapa kamu gk bilang kan jadi telat, kamu juga murid akademi kan? Yaudah ayo kekelas!" perintah ino yang tiba-tiba menarik tangan naruto dan berlari ke akademi.

"Sreek.". Pintu kelas terbuka lebar yang menampilkann 2 sosok mahluk pirang yang berbeda jenis, yang seperti kehabisan nafas dan di hiasi keringat yang mengucur di dahinya. Suara yang lumayan keras membuat semua orang yang berada di kelas me nengok ke pintu. "g-gomen s-sensei kami telat." Ucap ino susah payah yang diringi suara nafasnya.

"haah ya sudah, nah sekarang perkenalkan nama kalian!" perintah seorang lelaki berkulit sawo matang dengan luka yang melintang di hidungnya, yang bernama iruka.

"hai salam kenal namaku yamanaka ino, mohon bantuannya." Ucap ino dengan manis yang diiiringi senyuman yang manis, yang membuat naruto mendengus'tadi ajah galak sekarang jadi sok manis dasar muka dua'ucap naruto dalam hati. Ino menyikut tulang rusuk naruto yang dari tadi hanya diam."perkenalkan namamu baka." Bisik ino.

"huuuh. Uzumaki naruto mohon bantuannya."kata naruto dengan nada malas yang sangat jelas.

Iruka yang tadinya sweedrop melihat perkenalan naruto akhirnya trans dan berkata"eee, ya sudah karena semua bangku depan sudah penuh kali berdua duduk dibelakang nara-san,dan akimichi-san."

Naruto dan ino beriringan berjalan kebelakang. Naruto yang sampai lebih dulu memilih duduk dekat jendela sedangkan ino memilih di pinggir naruto.

"ok karena semua sudah lengkap kita akan belajar teori cakra."

'Haaah ini pasti bakal membosankan'ucap naruto dalam hati sambil melihat ke jendela.

Bel petanda selesai kegitan belajar pun mendering keras, yang membuat semua anak yang berada di kelas lansung merapikan buku dan alat tulis ke tas lalu maaf ralat hampir semua kecuali 2 orang yang duduk di belakang yang memiliki rambut jabrik kuning dan di depannya yang dikuncir sedang terlelap di meja. Ino yang tadi hanya melihat naruto tidur pun sudah tak tahan lagi lalu ia menarik telinga naruto dan berteriak"BANGUN NARUTO! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU TIDUR?". Mendengar teriakan itupun bukan hanya naruto bahkan pemuda yang di depannya pun ikut terbangun." Ada apa sih ino?" ucap naruto geram karena ino selalu saja menggangunya " aku tuh membangunkan mu baka." Jawab ino.

"tapi gk usah teriak juga kali."

"kau tuh gk tau di untung udah aku bangunin malah marah-marah. Tauah aku pulang ajah." Jawab ino sengit lalu mengambil tasnya lalu pergi keluar kelas.

" perempuan memang merepotkan." Tiba-tiba pemuda didepannya berkata.

"iyah memang merepotkan sekali" jawab naruto sambil membereskan bukunya."mau pulang bareng?" tanya pemuda berambut nanas tadi yang hanya di balas dengan anggukan serasa semua nya sudah beres naruto pun berdiri dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu kelas di iringi langkah pemuda berkuncir yang berada disampingnya. Sambil berjalan melintasi desa mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam. "oh ya ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?" tanya naruto tiba-tiba."Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru."jawab shikamaru dengan nada malasnya seperti biasa.

"Naru"- ." sudah tidak usah memperkenalkan diri lagi naruto aku sudah tau namamu." Ucap shikamaru memotong ucapan naruto. Mendengar itupun muncul perempatan di dahi naruto.

" trus kenapa kamu gk bilang dari tadi?" tanya naruto geram.

"kaunya gk nanya"jawab shikamaru dengan santai.

Sebelum naruto berkata lagi shikamaru berkata" ya sudah aku sedang ada janji dengan ayahku di warung dango, jadi kita berpisah di sini ajah yah, senang berteman denganmu." ". Yaudah sana pergi." Kata naruto. Mendengar itupun shikamaru lansung berjalan ke samping untuk ke toko dango.

'Teman? Akhirnya aku punya teman' ucap naruto dengan senyum tipis. Sesudah berpisah dengan shikamaru naruto kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya, naruto melihat seorang bocah gendut yang sedang memakan keripik sambil menangis. Awalnya naruto hanya angkat bahu melihatnya tetapi saat melihat bocah tersebut dari dekat akhirnya naruto memutuskan untuk mendekatinya untuk bertanya.'cuman basa-basi ajah gk masalah' kata naruto dalam hati.

"Hei, kenapa kau makan keripik sambil menangis?"

"ehhh, bukanya kamu harusnya menayakan kenapa aku menagis?" Tanya bocah itu bingung.

"yaudah. Hei, kenapa kau menangis." Ulang naruto.

"itu, aku di ledek sama teman-temanku karena aku dan keluargaku gendut." Ucap bocah gendut dengan lesu.

"trus apa masalahnya?"

"T-tentu saja aku malu."

"Kenapa harus malu? Harusnya kau bangga memiliki keluarga seperti mereka yang berhasil menjadi ninja desa konoha."

"T-tapi kan tetap saja"

"ok gini sekarang aku yang bertanya apakah keluargamu menyayangi mu?" kata naruto yang mulai agak kesal.

"Tentu saja"

"Nah kalau begitu harusnya bangga."

"ya juga sih, tapi aku juga mau punya teman selain Shikamaru."

"yaudah kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita berteman?" ucap naruto.

"B-benarkah?" Kata bocah gendut itu sedikit tidak percaya.

"iya. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto"

"Kalau aku Akimichi Chouji" kata chouji dengan semangat.

"Nah kalau begini kamu gak akan nangis lagi kan?" Tanya naruto

"Tentu saja bukanya laki-laki gk boleh nangis." Kata chouji dengan ucapan chuoji naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapinya."yosh, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu yah ini udah waktunya makan siang." Kata chouji tiba-tiba."

"yasudah kalau begitu"

"Jaaaa"

"Jaaa"

'Haaaah, aku puya 3 teman dalam sehari eh apa ino juga termasuk teman yah? Ah biarkan aja lah lagi pula sekarang waktunya pulang.' Ucap naruto dalam hati sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya.

* * *

.

-TBC-

Akhirnya selesai juga prolognya, ini fic pertama saya jadi tolong beri saran berupa Reveiw yah. Mengapa saya memilih ino? Karena saa saya menulis malam minggu tapi sedang hujan. Oleh karena ituh daripada bengong aku ingin menulis fic sambil menunggu hujan untuk malming( untuk para readers jones jangan iri ) eh malah keingit pacar gw yang kebetulan mirip ino. Bim salabim jadilah fic ini.

Oh iya kalian bisa beritahu tidak FFn yang alurnya lambat?

**-Arul-**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Desclaimer: masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Pair:Naruto x ino _**

**_Warning:Gaje, abal,suram,typo,Strong!naru,Ooc,lemon,lime,not Godlike!naru,Live!MinaKushi._**

**_Genre: Adventure, Romance,hurt comfor,family._**

**_Ratting: M_**

**_Peringatan!_**

**_Jika gk suka gk usah baca!_**

**_Naruto P.O.V_**

Dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat sebuah rumah yang cukup megah rumah aku pun akhirnya mencapai kedepan pintu rumah nya dia membuka pintu itu "Tadaima." Ucap ku sambil membuka sandalnya."Okaeri" balas suara wanita dari dalam rumah. aku pun memasuki rumahnya.

"Naruto dari mana saja kau? Jam segini baru pulang!" Kushina dengan adanya sedikit nada membentak.

"Naru tadi keluar dulu sama temen kaa-sama"

"Tapi kan tetap saja kamu harus bilang sama kaa-san,"

"iya-iya, tou-sama sama Menma kemana?"

"mereka sedang latihan di halaman." Kushina memotong sayur.

"apa naru boleh ikut?" aku bertanya walaupun aku sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

"kan kamu tau kalau mereka tuh sedang pelatihan khusus untuk bias mengendalikan chakra kyuubi jadi kamu gk boleh ikut." Kata Kushina tanpa meninggalkan perkejaannya.

'sudah kuduga' batinku. "ya sudah naru pengen keluar ya." Kata naruto sambil menuju pintu. Yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh kushina.

Aku pun pergi untuk ketempat biasanya aku menyendiri cukup lama aku berjalan akhirnya sampai juga di hutan kecil ini. Hutan? Ya benar hutan tempatku selalu menyindiri adalah hutan ini. Aku memilih bukan tanpa alasan aku memilih hutan ini karena di hutan ini aku bisa menyindiri dan merasakan keindahan alam yang tidak bisa aku rasakan jika berada di desa ataupun kamarku. Aku mulai memasuki kawasan sekitar hutan itu kulihat sekeliling tidak ada yang berubah ada banyak pohon-pohon besar disini, ada beberapa hewan ,ada hamparan bunga-bungaan yang gak bisa aku sebutkan, ada juga seseorang dengan rambut pirang pucat panjang, ada eh? Tunggu dulu seseorang? Bukannya selama ini hanya aku yang sering kesini?. Kuputuskan untuk mendekati orang itu semakin dekat aku bisa melihat bahwa seseorang itu adalah wanita atau lebih tepatnya seorang gadis kecil yang sedang berlarian di tengah hamparan rumput itu.

Melihat tingkahnya yang aneh sekaligus lucu itu mau tak mau membuatku tersenyum kecil saat aku sudah berada tepat berada tepat di belakangnya aku pun tanpa sadar menyebut sebuah nama.

"Ino." Ucap ku pelan.

"ehhhhh. Naruto? Kenapa kau bisa disini?" ino yang tadi sedang asik memetik bunga mendengar ada yang memanggilnya terkejut ketika melihat ku. aku yang tadi masih terkejut akhirnya sadar dan berkata "aku? Aku sih hampir tiap hari kesini, nah kamu tuh yang ngapain kesini kaya orang gila " ino yang mendengar ejekan ku pun reflex mencubit lengan Naruto."apa kau bilang? Hak aku dong mau ngapain ajah, nah sekarang kamu mau ngapain kesini?" Tanya ino.

"kan aku dah bilang aku tiap hari kesini, nah sekarang aku yang nanya kamu ngapain kesini?" ucap naruto dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya."aku kesini cuman mau ngambil bunga".

"oh."

Ino bersidekap " Yaudah, kalau begitu kenapa?mendekati ku?, Atau jangan-jangan kamu kesini membututiku yah?" Ino menuding kearah ku , dapat kulihat eksperesi kegeerang dari wajah manisnya yang entah mengapa membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman. " Mana mungkin aku membututi mu! Kamu tuh yang kegeeran tingkat tinggi" Ledek ku yang membuat Ino menggeram seperti hewan buas. " A-apa k-kau bilang! KEMARI KAU BAKA-NARUTO" Ino berteriak sangat kencang lalu mengejarku. Dengan reflex seekor ninja aku pun segera lari menjauhi Ino sampai aku merasakan sesuatu menyandung kakiku." A-pa, APA YANG KAU LAKUKA BAKA."

**AUTHOR P.O.V**

A-pa, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BAKA!"

Ino berteriak sangat kencang sampai-sampai burung-burung disekitar mereka pun bertebangan ke atas. Naruto anak laki-laki yang diteriaki nya hanya bisa meringis kesakitan mendengarnya. "Kau kenapa sih Ino? Jangan teriak kaya gitu telingaku bisa tuli nih." Gerutu Naruto.

Naruto yang masih tidak sadar apa kesalahannya hanya mengikuti arah mata Aquamarine milik Ino yang mengarah ke kaki nya, mata Naruto membelalak ketika melihat keranjang yang tadinya penuh bunga itu jatuh dalam keadaan kosong karena di tendang Naruto dan di perburuk dengan terbangnya bunga-bunga indah itu akibat angin yang gk bisa di kompromi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan." Suara Ino bergetar. "Aku hiks sudah hiks mengumpulkannya hiks 3 jam" Ino mulai terisak. Naruto yang melihat Ino mulai menangis mulai kelimpungan 'sial aku harus ngapain nih' rutuk Naruto dalam hati. "eh, maaf tadi gk sengaja " Naruto berkata dengan hati-hati. "Huuueeeee" Bukanya berhenti menangis Ino malah memperbesar suara tangisannya, "Ok deh aku bantuin kamu ngumpulin bunga tapi dengan sayarat kamu jagan nangis." Ujar Naruto.

Mendengar kesepakatan dari Naruto, gadis bermata aquamarine itu mulai menghentikan tangisannya sambil menatap Naruto . "Yang bener?" Tanya Ino. "Iya bener, ampun deh memang aku gk bisa dipercaya gitu?"

"Memang"

Naruto menggerutu pelan mendengar perkataan Ino. "Tapi harus 1 keranjang penuh." Perintah Ino.

"G-gila itu sih banyak banget kamu mau nyiksa aku?" Naruto membentak. "Ya ya ok satu keranjang penuh puas?" Tukas Naruto ketika melihat Ino mulai terisak lagi. " Yosh, sekarang ayo kita cari bunga yang paling bagus." Ucap Ino dengan semangat. 'Buset tadi ajah nangisnya keras banget sekarang malah semangat parah'Pikir Naruto melihat perubahan sikap Ino.

"Perempuan memang Aneh." Ucap Naruto pelan. "hah? Kamu tadi bilang apa?. Tanya ino yang mendengar Naruto berbicara pelan tetapi tidak jelas karena sangat pelan. "Eh, tadi aku bilang kapan mau nyari bunganya." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup. "Ya di mulai sekarang lah masa besok ." Ino mulai mengambil bunga-bunga yang bertebangan. 'huuf untung saja gk ketauan , kalau ketauan bisa gawat' Naruto membantin.

Ekpedisi mencari bunga pun dimulai walau sebenarnya hanya Ino yang berkerja sementara Naruto hanya mengeluh dan berbuat kesalahan terus. "Sampai kapan kita selesai." Naruto mengeluh. "Gimana mau selsai kalau kamu trus mengeluh gk ngebantu." Ino melotot. "Apa ini Naruto? Ini namanya daun bukan bunga kau bisa bedakan gk bsih!" bentak Ino.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berkata"Itu kan sama aja tumbuhan , Jadi gk masala- AWWW sakit Ino kenapa kau mencubitku trus sih?. Naruto menggosok lengan kirinya yang di cubit Ino. "Itu salahmu sendiri." Kali ini Ino yang mengangkat bahunya. Naruto kembali menggerutu sambil mmemunguti beberapa bunga, "Eh Naruto kamu ngerasa ada yang aneh gk sih?" Tanya Ino.

"Aneh apanya?"

"Itu kaya ada yang melihat kita terus." Ino melihat ke sekeliling hutan. "Iya juga sih dari tadi juga aku ngerasa di perhatiin."Kata Naruto dengan serius sambil melihat kearah pohon besar yang berada di belakang Ino "Kan aku juga ngerasa gitu yaudah kalau gitu kita pulang ajah aku takut." Ino mulai ketakutan. "Lah terus bunga-bunga ini?" Tanya Naruto. "Ntar kan bisa dilanjutin mendingan sekarang kita pulang ajah." Rengek Ino.

"Yasudah kita pulang ajah." Naruto bangkit lalu menepuk bagian celana belakangnya."Ayo!" Naruto mulai berjalan sambil membawa keranjang yang baru setengah terisi oleh bunga itu. Belum dua langkah Naruto pergi terdengar suara berisik dari pohon besar yang berada di belakang Ino. "Cih, mereka udah mau pergi lebih baik kita keluar sekarang." Sebuah suara terdengar dari pohon besar tersebut yang kemudian keluarlah 3 laki-laki yang mempunyai badan besar melebihi Naruto.

"Nah itu dia kembaran monster itu."ucap laki-laki yang berbadan lebih besar ketibang ke duanya. "Ya benar kata Goji itu dia kembarannya." Ucap laki-laki yang lebih pendek sambil menunjuk Naruto."Tunggu apa lagi? Goji, Suro cepat habisi aja dia."Perintah laki-laki yang berkepala botak."

"Jangan banyak omong Tatsu kamu juga harus bantu kamu supaya dendam ayahmu dan ibuku bisa dibalas." Ujar pria yang dipanggil Goji." Naruto yang sadar dari keterjutannya hanya bisa berkata " Eh, ada apa ini?" kepada ketiga orang di depannya, semantara Ino sudah berada di belakang punggung Naruto. "Jangan pura-pura gk tau kau bangsat karena saudaramu itu ibu ku sudah meninggal" teriak Goji dengan marah. "Lah kok aku yang di salahin? " Tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingung. Ino yang tadi diam di belakang punggung Naruto akhirnya bicara. "Itu karena kamu tuh saudara kembarnya Menma baka!" dengan nada dongkol.

Mendengar itu muka Naruto yang semulanya hanya menampilkan wajah bingung kini berganti menjadi datar."Lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Naruto menatap ketiganya dengan dingin. Mereka semua yang berada disitu terkejut melihat perubahaan sikap Naruto."Tentu saja menghabisimu." Teriak Tatsu dengan lantang walau sebenarnya ada secercah rasa takut di hati mereka. "Lalu jika kalian dendam ke Kyuubi kenapa kalian malah ingin menghabisi ku yang gk tau apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto Pertanyaan pun mulai muncul di hati mereka, kenapa mereka menghabisi ingin Naruto? Padahal Naruto tidak tau apa-apa. "Sudah jangan banyak bicara." Goji pun segera berlari menuju Naruto dan malayangkan tinjunya ke muka Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu segera menangkap tangan Goji dan berbalik memukul perutnya dengan chakra yang membuat Goji terpental beberapa meter dan memuntahkan darah. Melihat teman nya memuntah kan darah membuat Tatso dan Suro berlari kea rah naruto dan meninju perut dan pipi Naruto, Naruto yang saat itu sedang lengah akhirnya terkena telak pukulan mereka dan terjatuh. Suro dan Tatsu terus menghajar dan menendang Naruto yang sedang meringkuk menahan tendangan mereka. Ino yang melihat perkelahian mereka hanya menutup mulutnya sambil terisak.

Goji yang sejak tadi masih memuntahkan darah akhirnya berdiri dan menghampiri tempat perkelahian dia tersenyum puas ketika melihat Naruto yang sedang di serang oleh ke dua temannya dia yang tadinya berniat ikut menghajar naruto mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat Ino sedang terisak. Kesimpulan yang di buat oleh otaknya adalah Gadis yang sedang menangis itu pacar Naruto. Dia lalu menghampiri Ino yang berada di belakang . "Oii, liat pacar saudara iblis ini, lumayan juga kan buat mainan kita? Muahahaha" Goji tertawa mengerikan. Mendengar perkataan Goji. Tatsu dan Suro menghentikan tinjunya sambil melihat kea rah Ino. "Eh iya juga yah lumayan tuh buat malam ini."

Mendengar mereka membicarakan Ino seperti wanita murahan entah kenapa membuat Naruto merasa sangat marah atau lebih tepatnya murka. Yang entah Naruto mendapat kekuatan dari mana, Naruto pun perlahan bangkit dengan pelan lalu tanpa basa-basi Naruto segera berlari menuju mereka bertiga yang mengelilingi ino.

Naruto melayangkan tinju nya sekuat tenaga ke arah kepala belakang Goji sekuat tenaga yang membuat Goji tepar seketika, lalu Naruto pun menendang punggung Tatsu yang membuat Tatsu bernasib sama seperti Goji. Suro yang baru sadar kedua temannya sudah di serang oleh Naruto segera mengantisipasi serangan Naruto yang akan menghajar mukanya akan tetapi sial baginya karena Naruto segera menangkap bahunya lalu menendang perut Siro dengan dengkulnya sampai menyebabkan dengkul Naruto lebam. "Bruuuk" Suro pun ambruk ke tanah dengan perlahan dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Naruto berjalan limbung ke arahnya dengan mata biru menusuk.

"A-ampun" ucap Suro dengan nada memelas. "Hah apa? Kau bilang apa?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada sarkasme yang jelas. "A-ampu-"

"Jawab yang benar brengsek." Bentak Naruto sambil menendang badan Suro. "A-ampun" Kali ini Suro menjawab dengan nada yang lebih keras dengan nada memohon."Sekarang minta maaf." Kata Naruto dingin. "Bersujud sekarang atau kubunuh kau!" Naruto mengancam. Mendengar ancaman Naruto yang sangat mengerikan itu membuat Suro lansung bersujud sambil mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali .

"Bagus sekarang kau pergi dari hadapan ku dan bawa teman-teman sampah mu!" Naruto menunjuk ke arah hutan. Tanpa berpikir dua kali pun Suro segera pergi dari hadapan Naruto tidak lupa serta membawa ke dua temannya. Sesudah sepeninggal Suro, Goji ,dan Tatsu hanya keheningan yang menghinggapi Ino dan Naruto.

"DUAKH." Suara terjatuhnya benda berat ke tanah menggema ke seluruh hutan, Ino yang tadi hanya bisa shok melihat perkelahian para lelaki yang tergolong cukup _ekstrime _pun akhirnya sadar. "ekh! Naruto kau tidak apa-apa?" Ino panik saat melihat bahwa benda yang terjatuh itu adalah Naruto yang sedang dalam keadaan posisi telentang.

lalu Ino segera berlari kecil menuju Naruto yang sedang telentang dan lansung memeluknya dengan erat. "Eh, Ino apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto bulshing sambil melirik ke arah lain. Ino yang masih enak memeluk Naruto lalu mendengar perkataan Naruto akhirnya melepas pelukan nya M-maaf tadi aku hanya senang ajah kamu selamat." Ino melihat kearah hutan dengan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipi mulusnya. Melihat Ino bertingkah aneh membuat Naruto bingung karena ini pertama kalinya Naruto berinteraksi dengan wanita kecuali ibunya tentu saja.

"Mana luka-luka mu biar kuobati dulu."Ino mengambil beberapa tumbuhan herbal sambil menghancurkannya dengan batu setelah merasa bahwa sudah cukup Ino menarik tangan kanan Naruto yang lebam karena memukul terlalu keras. "Ittai, pelan-pelan dong Ino ." Rintih Naruto saat hasil tumbukan daun herbal menyentuh tangannya. "Iya ini juga pelan-pelan kamu tuh laki-laki jadi harus kuat dong." Ino mengambil beberapa daun lagi untuk dengkul Naruto.

"Masih Perih?" tanya Ino yang di jawab hanya di balas anggukan Naruto yang terlihat masih menahan sakit. "Apa kamu bisa berdiri?" Tanya Ino dengan perhatian. Yang sekali lagi di balas oleh anggukan Naruto. "Yaudah sini aku bantu berjalan." Ino berjalan menghampiri Naruto lalu merangkul badan dan menyangkutkan lengan Naruto ke lehernya. Dengan perlahan Ino dan Naruto mulai pergi meninggalkan hutan kecil itu dalam hening.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto. "hah apa?" Jawab Ino sambil terus menyangga Naruto agar bisa berjalan. "Kenapa kau begitu baik sama aku?" Naruto menatap mata Ino. Ino yang melihat kedalam mata biru shappire itu hanya bisa menahan nafas ketika dia melihat kesepian yang mendalam dalam mata Naruto. " Karena aku temen mu." Jawab Ino dengan senyum termanis yang pernah dia tampilkan. Mendengar itu pun Naruto tertegun sejenak entah karena efek ucapan Ino atau karena senyuman manis Ino Naruto tidak tau pasti tapi yang pasti adalah dia merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak kala Ino berkata teman.

"terima kasih." Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Udah gak apa-apa kok memang udah keharusan kita sebagai manusia harus saling menolong kan?" terang Ino panjang lebar.

"Kamu tadi kaya ibu-ibu tau gk sih?" Ujar Naruto yang di hadiahi satu cubitan keras di lengannya oleh Ino. "Mou, aku gak setua itu kali." Ino mengembungkan kedua pipinya yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat manis di mata Naruto.

"Hehehe becanda." Tawa Naruto dengan riang.

Tak terasa waktu sudah berjalan, tak terasa mereka sudah melakukan pembicaraan yang menyenangkan walau sesekali berkelahi sih, tak terasa bahwa mereka berdua telah sampai di rumah Ino. "Kamu yakin gk mau aku anterin?" Tanya Ino yang sebenarnya masih ragu saat Naruto bilang dia ingin mengantar Ino terlebih dahulu.

"Tentu saja mana ada sih perempuan yang mengantar laki-laki nya kerumah kan malu , lagian juga hari ini udah malam sebaiknya kamu tidur dulu ajah." Perintah Naruto. "T-tapi kan."

"Udah Ino ini perintah." Ujar Naruto sedikit kesal karena Ino selalu membantahnya untuk pulang duluan. kenapa alasan Naruto menyuruh Ino pulang duluan tentu saja karena gengsi mana ada sih perempuan nganterin laki-lakinya kerumah.

"Yaudah Hati-hati di jalan yah." Ujar Ino sambil membalikkan badannya sampai dia teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya dan CUP." Sebelum Naruto berbuat apa-apar Ino sudah menempelkan bibirnya di pipi Naruto dengan lembut lalu membalik badan dan berlari kecil tanpa melihat kebelakang lagi. Sementara Naruto? Jangan di tanya lagi dia hanya berjalan kerumahnya dengan mengelus-elus pipi nya yang baru saja di kecup oleh Ino dengan tangannya.

**TBC**

Ya saya tau yang anda pikirkan ini hanyalah fanfic sampah yang di paksakan untuk menjandi fanfic yang lebih baik. Saya juga di fanfic ini menggunakan bahasa yang santai seperti bahasa sehari-hari jadi jangan kaget kalau kalian melihat kalimat seperti "Biarin" atau "Ngapain" karena saya disini ingin membuat fanfic ini lebih hidup dan santai lagi pula mereka tuh masih ana-anak jadi saya tidak akan membuat bahasa yang kaku . Saya tidak tau apakah chapter ini memuaskan atau tidak. Jadi tolong tinggal kan saran dan pesan berupa Reviews.

-Arul-


	3. Chapter 3

**_Desclaimer: masashi Kishimoto_**

**Tiga tahun kemudian.**

Bau kaldu dan daging semerbak menghiasi sebuah kios di pinggir jalan desa Konoha. Spanduk yang bertuliskan Ramen Ichiraku terpampang jelas di depan kios itu. Beberapa saat kemudian seorang remaja berambut pirang jabrik dan berkulit tan masuk kedalam kios itu. "Ohayo Jii-san." Sapa remaja itu ia kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi di kios itu.

"Wahh, Naruto ohayo tumben kau datang pagi-pagi ?" Paman Ichiraku menengok sebentar ke Naruto lalu melanjutkan pekerjaan nya. "Iya nih Jii-san aku ada janji dengan seseorang jadi aku tidak boleh telat." Naruto bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya. "Hahaha, biar ku tebak pasti Ino-chan kan?" Paman Ichiraku mengelap gelas-gelas yang basah sesudah di cuci. "Jadi? Pesan yang biasa?"  
Naruto mengangguk singkat ia melihat ke sekeliling kios. " Ayame-nee tidak ada yah Jii-san? Dari tadi kok tidak kelihatan." Naruto melihat-lihat ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Ayame? Dia sedang pergi ke pa-" sebelum paman Ichiraku selesai menjawab sesosok wanita yang berumur 20 tahunan muncul di balik gerai. "Ada yang mencari ku yahh?" si wanita berdiri dengan muka genit. "Kau merindukan ku ya Naruto?" si wanita mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Naruto.

"Mana mungkin kan Ayame-Nee? Kau kan sudah tua." ledek Naruto sambil menahan tawa. "Mou, kau gk asik Naruto." Ayame memberengutkan mukanya lalu berjalan menuju dapur yang membuat Naruto tertawa mendengarnya. "Ngomong-ngomong tumben kau datang ke sini pagi-pagi?" Ayame mendinginkan mie ramen yang baru masak. "Aku lagi ada janji Ayame-Nee." Naruto mengendus-ngendus bau kaldu dan daging yang mengepul saat Ayame membuka tutup panci yang sedang merebus kaldu daging.

"Hah? Janji? Janji dengan siapa Naruto?" tanya Ayame penuh minat sambil menuangkan air kaldu ke mangkuk yang sudah di isi oleh mie dan berbagai bahan lainnya.

"Mau tau ajah."

"Biar kutebak... Pasti Ino-chan kan?"

"Kok ayame-Nee bisa tau sih?"

"Tentu saja aku tau kau kan tidak pernah janjian sama orang lain kecuali dengan kedua temanmu itu dan juga Ino-chan kau juga jarang bergaul dengan orang lain, berbeda sekali dengan Menma-kun yang gampang berteman dengan seseorang."

Mendengar itu membuat Naruto terdiam ia berpikir kenapa ia jarang bergaul sedangkan menma sangat mudah bergaul...

Apa karena kakaknya adalah seorang Jinchuriki maka oleh itu kakaknya mendapat seluruh perhatian...?

Apa karena Hokage ke empat Tou-sama nya selalu membanggakan Menma tetapi jarang membicarakan Naruto...?

Apa karena Kaa-samanya yang hanya ingat pada Menma saat ulang tahun Naruto dan Menma…?

Kenapa...?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya kenapa ia sangat susah begaul dengan yang lain nya sedangkan Menma sangat mudah bergaul?

Melihat Naruto terdiam Ayame tersadar akan apa yang diucap nya, Ayame lansung merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah membandingkan Naruto dengan Menma yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Hokage ke empat dan istrinya lebih perhatian ke Menma di bandingkan ke Naruto.

"Naruto aku sungguh minta maaf aku benar-benar tidak sengaja."Ayame meletakkan mangkok ramen yang ada di depannya ke meja lalu menghadap lurus ke Naruto yang sedang menatap ke meja yang ada di depannya dengan tangan yang terkepal. "Naruto..."

Sebelum Ayame melanjutkan perkataannya Naruto terlebih dahulu mengangkat kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tidak apa-apa kok Ayame-Nee aku sudah biasa." Naruto memamerkan cengiran nya.

Melihat Naruto kembali ceria membuat Ayame bingung tadi ia lihat Naruto sangat sedih karena Ayame membandingkan nya dengan Menma sekarang lansung ceria lagi? 'Ya sudah lah mungkin memang sifat Naruto begitu.' batin Ayame. Ia kemudian mengambil kembali mangkok yang ada di depannya lalu meletakkannya di depan Naruto. "Yosh, kalau begitu ramen special Ichiraku siap dihidangkan." Ucap Ayame dengan semangat lalu berbalik untuk melanjutkan perkejaannya tanpa menyadari bola mata biru shappire yang meredup bagaikan langit yang mendung.

Naruto menatap ramen yang ada di depannya dengan lesu, nafsu makan yang yang tadi menggebu-gebu sekarang hilang tidak tersisa karena Ayame membandingkan ia dengan Menma. 'selalu begini.' Naruto menghela nafas panjang sambil mengambil sumpit. "Selamat Makan." Ia mengambil mie nya dengan porsi yang lumayan banyak lalu memasukkanya ke mulutnya, rasa daging kaldu yang dicampur dengan minyak lansung meluber di mulut Naruto yang menguyah dengan cepat mie nya lalu menelannya. Rasa daging dan minyak dicampur dengan mie yang lembut dan kenyal membuat mood Naruto kembali membaik.

Naruto mengambil nafas sambil menelan mie nya. Ia menghela nafas sambil mencoba merasakan sisa-sisa kuah yang berada di mulutnya. 'Haah ramen ichiraku memang yang terbaik' Batinnya sambil mencoba mengambil mie nya lagi.

Saat ia sedang menguyah mie nya untuk yang keempat kali, seseorang masuk kedalam Ichiraku dan duduk di sebelah Naruto. "Naruto makan pelan-pelan jangan kaya orang kelaparan!" Ucapnya dengan nada kesal. Mendengar itu membuat Naruto menengok ke tempat orang itu.

"Khauhh Telabb Inhoo!" Jawab Naruto dengan mulut yang masih penuh oleh mie.

"Ughh, menjijikkan tau gak sih? Telan dulu mie mu baru bicara!"

"Glek" Naruto lansung menelan mie nya. "Jadi mau apa kau mengajak ku kemari Ino?" Naruto mengambil kembali mie yang ada di mangkok. Melihat Naruto yang dari tadi hanya fokus kepada ramen membuat Ino geram. "Kalau berbicara dengan orang lain lihat orangnya jangan lihat makanan terus! Kapan sih kau dewasa?" omel Ino kesal melihat salah satu sahabatnya ini tidak pernah dewasa.

Memang Naruto sudah bertumbuh besar secara fisik yang bias dibilang drastis contohnya rambutnya yang bertambah jabrik, bahunya yang mulai melebar, dan jangan lupa pipi Naruto yang tegas karena tidak ada lagi lemak kanak-kanaknya dulu yang membuatnya menjadi lebih tampan.

Memikirkan perubahan fisik Naruto membuat pipi Ino memanas. "Hei Ino kau kenapa? Mukamu merah tuh." Naruto menghentikan sebentar acara makannya lalu meletakkan tangannya ke dahi Ino untuk memastikan Ino baik-baik saja.

"Tidak panas? Tapi mukamu merah begitu kau yakin kau baik-baik saja Ino?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang menunjukkan ke khawatiran.

Melihat Naruto yang sangat perhatian membuat pipi Ino makin memanas, tetapi diam-diam ia bersyukur karena biarpun Naruto bodoh dan kekanak-kanakan tapi sangat perhatian kepada sahabat-sahabatnya terutama Ino. Ino mengelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat menghapus pikirannya yang kepedean mengenai Naruto yang perhatian padanya.

Naruto tampak tambah khawatir ketika melihat Ino menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Ino kalau tidak ada yang mau kau bicarakan lebih baik kau pulang saja! Kau kelihatan sedang sakit." Perintah Naruto.

Mendengarnya membuat Ino kembali sadar ia segera menjawab. "Tidak-Tidak Naruto aku tidak apa-apa lagian juga memang ada sesuatu yang ingin aku obrolkan denganmu." Sanggah Ino dengan cepat.

"Mau ngomong apa?" Naruto kembali berfokus ke ramennya.

"Ini soal kelulusan akademi Naruto." Ino memasang muka serius.

"Emangnya kenapa soal kelulusan? Kan masih lama."

"Masih lama? Kelulusan di adakan besok Naruto!"

Naruto menyemburkan kuah ramen yang ada di mulutnya ke samping Ino. "Naruto! Apa-apaan kau?" bentak Ino kepada Naruto. "Serius Ino? Kelulusan besok? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku?" Tanya Naruto mengabaikan bentakan Ino.

Mendengar itu membuat Ino tidak heran karena Naruto tertidur saat di akademi waktu guru menjelaskan tentang hari ujian kelulusan Genin yang akan di adakan hari senin besok, jadi ia memperkirakan bahwa Naruto tidak akan dengar maka oleh itu Ino membuat pertemuan dengan Naruto walaupun masih ada tujuan lainnya.

"Itu karena salah kau Naruto." Jawab Ino sekenanya

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa menjadi salah ku Ino?" Protes Naruto yakin kalau memang belum ada yang memberitahunya tentang ujian kelulusan bahkan Shikamaru dan Chouji pun tidak memberitahunya.

"Itu karena kau sedang tertidur saat Iruka-sensei menjelaskannya Naruto!" Ucap Ino dengan kesal.

"Oh, iya juga sih… hehehe." Naruto tertawa gugup sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya seperti yang selalu ia lakukan saat gugup . Naruto mecoba mengingat kembali saat di akademi tetapi setiap kali ia mencoba mengingatnya ingatan yang ia dapatkan hanya saat ia mengantuk dan saat Ino menceramahinya, ia tidak bisa mengingat tentang pengumuman ujian kelulusan.

Naruto mengambil mangkuk yang sudah hampirhabis itu yang tersisa hanya kuah kaldunya lalu meminumnya lansung dari mangkoknya. "Huaah, enaknya." Naruto menghela nafas setelah merasakan tetes terakhir kuah yang ada didalam mangkuk itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Naruto baru saja akan memesan ramen sebelum ia ingat bahwa Ino masih ada disini. "Hei Ino kau mau pesan ramen apa?" Tanya Naruto .  
"Aku? Aku tidak mau pesan apa-apa Naruto aku sedang diet! Ampun deh Naruto kalau kau makan jangan sampai berantakan bisa tidak?" Ino mengambil tisu di depannya lalu membersihkan sisa air kuah ramen yang menempel di bibir dan pipi Naruto dengan pelan-pelan. "Kau tuh kalau makan jangan berlebihan seperti anak kecil ! kau tuh sudah besar Naruto."

Naruto yang dari tadi hanya diam pun mulai merasa canggung, bagaimana tidak? Ia dan Ino berhadapan dengan sangat dekat di tambah tangan ino yang membersihkan sisa ramen di mulutnya dengan sangat pelan seperti mengusap.

Ino yang sedang membersihkan sisa ramen di mulut Naruto akhirnya sadar kalau Naruto merasa canggung. Ino sendiri mulai agak merasakan canggung karena sudah lama ia tidak membersihkan mulut Naruto, terakhir kali ia melakukan ini saat dua tahun lalu waktu mereka, Chouji, dan Shikamaru piknik bersama.  
Ino yang menatap lurus ke Naruto melihat bolat mata biru shappire Naruto yang sejak dulu Ino kagumi, memang Ino juga mempunyai mata biru tetapi mata biru Naruto berbeda dari yang lain mata Naruto seperti cermin yang sangat rapuh dan mudah pecah. Lama Ino memandangi mata Naruto, biru shappire bertemu dengan biru aquamarine. Tanpa mereka sadari wajah mereka semakin dekat hingga hidung mereka bisa bersentuhan terus mendekat sampai…

"Ekhem Naruto, Ino tolong jangan berciuman disini!" sebuah suara mengintrupsi agar keduanya berhenti.  
Sadar kalau wajah mereka hampir bersentuhan membuat Ino maupun Naruto mundur memisahkan diri dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Mereka menengok ke arah suara yang mengintrupsi mereka."Haduh,kalian ini masih kecil sudah berciuman dan kalian melakukannya di depan umum?" Ayame menggoda Naruto dan Ino dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

Setelah mereka berhasil menenangkan jantung mereka dan berhasil meredam muka mereka yang merah. Mereka akhirnya benar-benar memisahkan diri mereka. "Kami tidak melakukannya Ayame-Nee! Aku hanya membersihkan sisa makanan di mulut Naruto." Ino menunjuk muka Naruto. " Dan juga kalau aku ingin berciuman aku akan pilih-pilih pasangan ciuman ku dulu! Aku tidak akan mau memilih laki-laki yang bahkan memakan ramen pun masih berantakan."

"Hei! Setidaknya aku ini tampan dan gagah!" Naruto memamerkan cengiran khasnya. "Dan juga aku memliki senyuman yang manis."

Ino dan Ayame tertawa ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto yang merasa cengiran rubahnya itu manis. "hahahahaha, Naruto kau benar-benar kepedean sekali bukanya manis senyuman mu lebih mirip senyuman rubah." Ledek Ino sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

Naruto memberengutkan wajahnya merasa kesal kepada Ino yang menyebut cengirannya seperti rubah padahalkan menurutnya senyumannya sangat manis.  
Melihat Naruto memasang muka cemberut membuat Ino menghentikan tawanya. "Sudah-sudah Naruto tidak usah cemberut seperti itu juga kali, kau bisa-bisa tambah jelek." Ino mencubit wajah Naruto yang sedang cemberut dengan agak keras.

"Awww, sakit Ino pelan-pelan tenagamu kan seperti Gorila." Protes Naruto tidak menyadari efeck yang akan diterimanya akibat ucapannya barusan.

"Bilang apa kau barusan Naruto?" Tanya Ino dengan suara yang menjajikan beribu-ribu kesakitan.

Naruto yang sadar kalau dia baru saja menyinggung-nyinggung masalah yang sangat terlarang bagi Ino hanya bisa menelan ludah mendengar suara Ino yang bagaikan Iblis. "Glek" Naruto menelan ludahnya lagi ketika melihat Ino berdiri lalu berjalan ke depan . "Maaf bisa di ulangi lagi perkataanmu barusan Naruto? Tadi aku kurang mendengarnya!" Ino membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Naruto yang sedang duduk.

"Ahh soal itu aku tadi hanya keceplosan Ino!" Naruto memundurkan badannya saat ia melihat Ino memajukan badannya.  
Sebelum Naruto berbicara lagi Ino terlebih dahulu mengangkat tangannya lalu mengambil kuping Naruto dengan keras.

**"Ittttaaiiiiiii."**

.

Naruto menggosok-gosokkan kupingnya yang merah akibat jeweran Ino yang luar biasa kuat. "Bagaimana bisa kau menjewerku dengan kekuatan seperti itu sih Ino? " Naruto masih menggosokkan kupingnya yang terasa sangat panas.

"Kau duluan yang mulai Naruto! Mengataiku seperti Gorila!" Ino menatap galak kearah Naruto yang sedang menggosokkan kupingnya. "Dan jangan gosok kuping mu terus itu malah akan membuatnya makin panas!"

"Memang sudah panas Ino! Kupingku terasa mau putus!"

"Jangan lebay seperti itu Naruto! Masa hanya di jewer oleh ku kupingmu bisa putus."

"Kau gak pernah jewer kupingmu sendiri kan Ino." Gumam Naruto pelan yang ternyata yang ternyata terdengar ke telinga Ino yang bisa dibilang tajam

.  
"Memang aku tidak pernah menjewer telingaku sendiri!" Ino membentak Naruto karena kesal Naruto mengeluh terus tentang kupingnya yang baru saja di jewer nya.

Mendengar itu Naruto merasa tidak enak karena terus-menerus mengeluh tentang telinganya yang di jewer Ino, memangsih jeweran Ino itu sangat menyakitkan tetapi melihat Ino yang kesal kepada dirinya lebih menyakitkan daripada jeweran yang barusan.

"Jadi kita mau kemana Ino?" tanya Naruto mencoba mengganti pembicaraan mereka.

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto membuat Ino agak panik karena ia harus memikirkan kemana mereka akan pergi, memang yang membuat janji di Ichiraku itu Ino dengan alasan ingin memberitahu Naruto soal ujian kelulusan tetapi alasan yang Ino yang sebenarnya adalah karena ia ingin bertemu dengan Naruto, jadi ia belum memikirkan kemana mereka akan pergi.

Melihat Ino kebingungngan malah membuat Naruto bingung 'kenapa Ino kayak panik seperti itu? Pikir Naruto sambil melihat expresi Ino yang memang terlihat panik perasaannya tadi Ino yang mengajaknya janji di Ichiraku lalu menyeretnya pergi bersamanya saat Naruto sedang berteriak kesakitan karena telinganya di jewer oleh Ino.

"Ino sebenarnya apa tujuanmu membuat janji denganku ke Ichiraku?" Naruto menautkan alisnya curiga ke Ino. "Dan juga kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyeretku kesini lalu kenapa tiba-tiba kau panik saat aku tanyakan kita mau kemana?"

Melihat Naruto sudah mulai curiga tentang tujuan yang sebenarnya tentang janji yang ia buat malah membuat Ino bertambah panik mencari alasan yang pas untuk Naruto. 'Hahhh tenang Ino tenang kalau kau terlihat panik nanti Naruto akan tambah curiga! Tenang Ino' batin Ino mencoba menenang kan dirinya sendiri agar tidak terlihat panik oleh Naruto.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau punya tujuan lain?" Naruto menatap Ino dengan curiga."Jangan-jangan kau membuat janji itu untuk." Naruto mengambil jeda sebentar. Ino menutup matanya pasrah sambil memikirkan alasan yang tepat jika Naruto berhasil mengetahui bahwa tujuan janji itu untuk bertemu dengannya "Untuk kau membujuk ku supaya aku ikut denganmu ke taman untuk mengambil bunga?"

Mata Ino yang tadinya terpejam secara otomatis melotot seakan keluar dengan mulut yang menganga lebar, entah ia harus bersyukur atau takjub atas kebodohan Naruto yang bisa dibilang melebihi batas wajar.

Melihat wajah Ino yang sangat kaget membuat Naruto sangat puas karena ia berpikir kalau ia berhasil membuat Ino terkejut dengan analisa nya yang tepat. "Bagaimana? Benarkan analisa ku? Aku pintar kan?" Naruto memamerkan muka sombongnya yang membuat Ino agak sweadrop karena kepedean Naruto yang juga kelewat batas sama seperti kebodohannya yang benar-benar sangat kelewat wajar.

"Mmm, iya kau benar kalau begitu ayo pergi!" Ino menarik tangan Naruto lalu berlari menuju taman di konoha.

.

Di suatu tempat di Konoha khususnya di sebelah timur Konoha terdapat taman bunga yang sangat luas taman bunga yang terdapat berbagai macam bunga dan pohon yang rindang. Disela-sela pohon-pohon terdapat dua remaja laki-laki dan perempuan, mereka berdua memiliki rambut pirang yang sama hanya saja rambut ponytai si cewe lebih pucat ketimbang rambut jabrik si cowo yang bersinar keemasan di bawah terik matahari senja. Mereka berdua sedang berlari atau lebih tepatnya si perempuan sedang berlari sambil menyeret si laki-laki yang sedang menggerutu.

Si laki-laki terus saja tersandung dengan ranting pepohonan yang tajam. "Aw, hei, Ino jalannya pelan-pelan aku tersangkut ranting terus ni!" gerutu Naruto sambil berusaha mengambil ranting yang tersangkut di rambut jabriknya. Seolah tidak mendengar perkataan Naruto Ino malah menambah kecepatannya yang membuat gerutuan si laki-laki bertambah.

Mereka berhenti di depan padang bunga yang berwana-warni dimulai dari bunga Mawar sampai dengan bunga lily semuanya ada yang alan membuat siapa ajah akan terkesima. Naruto dan Ino berjalan mendekati padang bunga dengan perlahan dan santai seolah-olah tempat itu sudah sangat sering mereka kujungi. Naruto berhenti di depan salah satu pohon yang agak besar lalu duduk di bawahnya, ia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyak sambil merasakan aroma bunga.

"Jadi? Kita mau mengambil bunga apa hari ini?" Naruto memetik beberapa bunga bewarna merah dan putih yang ia sendiri tidak tau namanya.

Ino mengerutkan dahinya. "Mmm, sebenarnya sih aku sedang tidak mau mengambil bunga hari ini." ucap Ino jujur. "Tunggu dulu ! Jadi kau mengajak ku kesini bukan untuk mengambil bunga?" tanya Naruto agak heran karena Ino biasanga sangat senang memetik bunga di taman.

Ino mengangguk singkat mbil menatap kearah hamparan bunga. "Jadi untuk apa kau menyeretku kesini?" Tanya Naruro dengan kesal karena ia di seret Ino sampai kesini dengan berbagai rintangan dengan sia-sia.

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto yang di ucapkan dengan nada kesal membuat Ino tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja ada alasannya Naruto." Ino menunjuk ke pepohonan sebelah hamparan bunga. "Kau ingat tidak tempat itu tempat apaan?" tanya Ino penuh harap kepada Naruto agar mengingatnya.

Naruto hanya menggaruk bagaian belakang kepalanya dengan gugup sambil berusaha mati-matian untuk mengingat kembali apa yang Ino tunjuk. "Mmm, itu tempat aku bekelahi bersama 3 orang yang menghinaku?" tebak Naruto sambil mencoba mengingat kembali tapi yang ia ingat hanya saat dimana ia menghajar 3 orang bocah yang berani menghinanya.

Ino menghela nafas kecewa mendengar jawaban dari Naruto yang hanya mengingat di bagian berkelahi sajah.

"Apa? Aku benarkan?" tanya Naruto saat melihat wajah kecewa Ino

Ino memberengutkan mukanya sambil mengangkat tangannya lalu mencubit pipi Naruto. "Aw! Aw! Aw! Hei kau kenapa sih Ino?" Naruto berusaha menghindar dengan cara memegang tangan Ino yang sedang mencubiti pipinya yang tidak mudah karena kuku Ino seperti menempel di kulit pipinya.

Ino menarik kembali tangannya sambil mengembungkan pipinya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Mou, kau tuh ya selalu mengingat hal yang tidak penting sementara hal-hal yang sangat penting malah kau lupakan." Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping menandakan kalau ia sedang marah.

Melihat Ino sedang marah malah membuat Naruto gemas karena tingkahnya yang menurur Naruto sangat lucu dan manis. "Memangnya apa hal penting itu?" tanya Naruto sambil mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi Ino yang bulat.

"Masa kau tidak ingat? Tempat itu tempat kau menyelamatkan ku !" Ino menunjuk ke daerah pepohonan itu lagi.

Naruto menepuk dahinya sambil menggerutu kenapa ia tidak ingat ini dari awal, kenapa yang ia ingat malah saat ia memukul lawannya. Naruto benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah karena melupakan hal penting seperti itu.

"Ino?" panggil Naruto pelan mencoba mendapat perhatian Ino. "Apa!' bentak Ino jelas masih kesal. "Aku sungguh minta maaf Ino." mohon Naruto. Ino memalingkan wajahnya tapi Naruto terlebih dahulu menangkap wajahnya dengan tangannya lalu mengarahkannya tepat ke depan muka Naruto.

Ino yang masih memberontak tiba-tiba terdiam ketika melihat mata biru shappire langit milik sahabat laki-lakinya itu. Ino kembali teringat dengan pengalaman-pengalamannya dengan Naruto, Shika, dan Chouji yang membuat mereka berempat menjadi sangat akrab.

"Iya aku mengakui kalau aku memang sangat susah untuk mengingat hal penting." Naruto mengambil jeda. "Tapi aku tidak pernah melupakan pengalaman-pengalaman kecil kita bersama Shika dan Chouji, aku tidak pernah lupa saat kita berempat di hukum berlari mengelilingi lapangan 10 kali.  
Ino tersenyum. "Atau di saat kau dan aku di marahi pedagang dango saat kita makan tapi aku lupa bawa uang." Lanjut Naruto sambil mencoba mengingat saat-saat ia dan Ino di marahi oleh pedagang dango di pinggir jalan karena ia lupa membawa uang.

"Hei, tapikan itu salahmu kenapa tidak membawa uang!" protes Ino dengan senyum yang makin lama makin mengembang.

Naruto tertawa mendengarnya. "Hahahaha, ok ok itu memang salahku aku mengaku." Naruto teraenyum lebar.  
Tanpa mereka berdua sadari bahwa wajah mereka berdua sudah sangat dekat sehingga membuat Naruto bisa mencium nafas Ino yang berbau bunga, makin dekat hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan Ino menutup matanya sampai. "Cup~" terdengar suara yang di hasilkan karena bersetuhanya bibir Naruto dengan bibir Ino. Ciuman yang sederhana dimana mereka hanya menempelkan bibir mereka tetapi penuh arti. Semenit mereka terus berciuman sampai Ino teringat sesuatu dan memisahkan dirinya dengan Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah memisahkan diri dengan muka merah padam hanya memandangi Ino dengan bingung. "Aku punya tujuan lain Uzumaki Naruto bukan hanya untuk berciuman dengan mu saja." Ino berusaha menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Tujuan apaan?"

"Itu." Ino menunjuk ke arah matahari yang sedang tenggelam memamerkan cahaya jingganya yang bersinar.

"Wow." gumam Naruto pelan sambil melihat Matahari yang sedang tenggelam dengan terkesima. Ia duduk di samping Ino lalu menggenggam tangan Ino.

Mereka berdua terus memandangi Matahari sampai matahari tersebut benar-benar hilang. Naruto menoleh ke Ino yanv menundukan kepalanya. "Wow Ino yang tadi benar-benar indah." Ucap Naruto dengan jujur

Ino yang menundukan kepalanya akhirnya menaikkan kepalanya lalu menghadap ke Naruto

"Benarkah?" tanya Ino penuh harap

"Ya tentu saja, apa lagi di adegan ciuman itu sangat indah." Naruto tersenyum mesum ke Ino

.  
Ino menjewer telinga kanan Naruto. "Jangan mesum Naruto!" Ino menambah tenaganya.

"Ittai, hanya bercanda Ino hanya bercanda." Naruto meringis saat merasakan jeweran Ino yang semakin kuat.

Ino melepaskan jewerannya. "Candaan mu gak lucu tau!" Bentak Ino sambil cemberut yang mbuat Naruto tertawa.

"Hei, Naruto." panggil Ino pelan.

"Iya Ino?"

Ino terlihat agak ragu seolah-olah tengah berpikir untuk menanyakannya kepada Naruto atau tidak. "Mmm, kau tidak akan... Melupakan kejadian tadikan?" tanya Ino menatap ke arah lain.

Naruto terkekeh. "Tentu saja Ino aku tidak akan melupakannya." Janji Naruto. "Mungkin."

**"Naruto!"**

**-Tbc-**

* * *

Yo, bertemu lagi dengan saya yang menghilang secara tiba-tiba karena kesibukan saya dan juga karena saya sedang belajar cara membuat Novel, jadi saya sangat berterima kasih kepada para readers yang sudah sempat membaca fic saya ini, dan juga saya terima kasih untuk saran dan kritik dari para senior. Sekian dari saya sayonara!

**Arul**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Desclaimer: masashi Kishimoto_**

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto apa kau mendengarkan ku?" Tanya Iruka kepada Naruto yang sejak pagi selalu melihat keluar jendela. Sebenarnya Iruka ingin mengabaikannya tetapi karena aura suram yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto menarik perhatiannya.

Naruto yang sedang melihat keluar jendela menengok ke Iruka dengan malas. "Ya... Tentu saja sensei." Naruto kembali melihat keluar jendela melanjutkan aktivitas nya memperhatikan alam.

Merasa tidak di perhatikan sama sekali membuat Iruka merasa jengkel, urat di dahinya yang sudah keluar sejak tadi bertambah jelas di sertai aura gelap yang di keluarkannya. "Coba saya tanya kepadamu Naruto tadi aku menjelaskan apa?" Naruto memamerkan senyuman iblisnya.

Naruto yang masih melihat ke luar awalnya tidak terlalu perduli karena menurutnya senseinya itu sebenarnya hanya menggertak sampai "tuk" Ino menyenggol tulang rusuk Naruto dengan sikut tangan kirinya dengan keras. "Kau di tanya sama Sensei Naruto jawab yang betul!" Ino bergumam penuh penekanan di dalam suaranya sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mengancam.

Naruti hanya mengeluh keras-keras dengan muka masam yang menarik perhatian seluruh orang yang berada di kelas termasuk Menma dengan Sasuke. Naruro tiba-tiba berdiri dengan perlahan. "Coba sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan Sensei boleh tidak aku bertanya terlebih dahulu?"

Mendengar suara Naruto yang seperti menantang Iruka membuat Iruka mau tak mau harus menerima tantangan Naruto jika tidak mau terlihat memalukan di depan kelas. "Baiklah kalau begitu sebutkan pertanyaanmu !"

"Kenapa kita harus belajar di akademi kalau kita bisa lansung latihan mengendalikan cakra dengan cepat dari pada kita hanya belajar di dalam kelas yang sepertinya tidak ada kemajuannya."

Iruka agak kaget mendengarnya. "Tentu saja untuk mengetahui teori-teori jurus dan juga untuk menambah ilmu kalian tentang dunia ninja untuk pengalaman kalian jika kalian sudah menjadi ninja."

"Itu lah kenapa menurutku kenapa akademi sangat membosankan sensei sudah tidak ada manfaatnya sangat membosankan lagi, kalau masalah jurus kita bisa mempelajari nya dari gulungan atau buku dan soal pengalaman lebih baik kita menanyakannya lansung kepada ninja... Benarkan?" Naruto tersenyum menantang merasa puas karena membuat seluruh perhatian di kelas terarah kepadanya yang sangat jarang ia alami.

Iruka mencoba menarik nafas menahan emosi nya agar tidak meledak dan melampiaskan ke Naruto yang sedang tersenyum puas, ia mencoba mendinginkan kepalanya untuk mencari jawaban yang pas untuk pertanyaan Naruto. "Yaa itu karena kau malas saja Naruto dan jika kau mau tau nilai teorimu nol besar memang kau hebat dalam hal praktek dan sparing tetap saja menjadi ninja tidak hanya mengandalkan kekuatan tetapi harus juga mempunyai otak yang cerdas jika tidak bisa kau akan menjadi yang pertama akan mati di dalam petempuran. "

Meledaklah tawa seisi kelas ketika mendengar Iruka yang menyinggung soal kebodohan Naruto yang memang sudah terkenal di kelas semua tertawa kecuali Menma, dan Sasuke. Menma hanya menahan malu melihat kelakuan Naruto yang menurutnya hanya mempermalukan nya dan keluarganya saja itulah sebabnya ia menjauhi Naruto yang sangat bodoh tidak pantas bersaudara dengan nya sang jhincuriki Kyuubi.

Muka Naruto memerah malu dan kesal karena di permalukan dan ditertawakan di depan kelas ia menatap ke arah Ino yang sedang berusaha menahan tawanya yang sepertinya percuma karena pada akhirnya tertawa juga. Naruto menatap senseinya dengan tajam memikirkan apa yang akan di omongkan nya sebelum Ino menarik nya untuk duduk kembali.

Ino menarik Naruto dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya menutupi mulutnya agar tidak tertawa. "Sudahlah Naruto jangan berbuat macam-macam lagi!" perintah Ino di sela-sela tawanya.

Naruto menatap Ino dengan jengkel, seharusnya pacarnya ini tidak menertawakannya. "Ino kau bukanya membela ku malah ikut tertawa pacar macan apa kau ini?" Naruto menggerutu .

Ino menghentikan tawanya di ganti dengan senyuman kecil, ia menatap Naruto yang masih cemberut lalu mencubit pipinya. "Sudah-sudah Naruto jangan cemberut seperti itu ntar malah jadi jelek." Ino berusaha tidak tertawa. "Lagi pula aku yakin kalau kau tidak akan mati jika terjadi peperangan dan menjadi pahlawan desa."

Mendengar itu membuat hati Naruto yang tadinya kesal menjadi agak tenang karena perkataan dan pandangan lembut Ino yang sangat cantik yang entah kenapa selalu bisa mendinginkan hatinya jika sedang marah.

Naruto menggerakkan tangannya sedikit lalu menggenggam tangan Ino dengan erat. Ino yang merasakan kehangatan di tangannya melihat tangannya yang di pegang oleh tangan tan Naruto lalu menggengam balik.

Melihat Naruto dan Ino yang sangaf mesra membuat Iruka menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedikit tersenyum, sebenarnya ia juga heran Naruto yang masih kecil bisa mendapat pacar yang cantik seperti Ino sementara dirinya saja belum mendapatkan pacar. Iruka melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan waktu jam 12 siang yang artinya sudah waktunya untuk tes kelulusan genin.

Ia menatap kesekeliling kelas yang masih tertawa-tawa yang membuat kelas menjadi sangat ribut. "Diam semua!" Iruka berkata untuk mendapat perhatian tetapi tidak di perdulikan murid-muris yang masih tertawa. "DIAM SEMUA!" Iruka membentak dengan keras dengan kepala nya yang membesar yang menjadi ciri kalau ia sedang marah.

Bentakan Iruka berhasil membuat seisi kelas menjadi terdiam antara kaget dan takut mendengar bentakan Iruka dan kepala Iruka yang secara mendadak menjadi besar. Setelah merasa semuanya sudah diam Iruka mengatur nafasnya kembali. "Sekarang sudah waktunya untuk... Ujian kelulusan Genin." Ujar Iruka yang membuat seisi kelas menjadi ribut kembali tapi bukan ribut karena tawa ributnya karena teriakan murid yang belum siap menghadapi ujian. Melihatnya Iruka hanya bisa menghela nafas ia melihat ke murid-muridnya.

Shino, dan Sasuke hanya diam kalem tanpa expresi, Kiba yang berteriak-teriak lantang bahwa ia akan menjadi the best Rokie tahun ini, Menma yang tersenyum sombong, Hinata dan Sakura yang kelihatan sangat gelisah, Shikamaru tetap tidur dengan santai tidak memperdulikan perkataannya, Chouji yang juga tetap makan Kripik dengan cuek, Naruto yang kelihatan agak cuek tetapi juga khawatir dan di sebelahnya Ino yang juga kelihatan gelisah.

Melihat reaksi yang bermacam-macam dari murid-muridnya membuat Iruka tersenyum kecil. "Di mulai dengan... Aburame Shino." ujar Iruka yang membuat seluruh kelas menjadi lebih ribut.

.

30 menit telah berlalu sebagian murid akademi sudah melalui test dengan lancar kecuali Shino yang tidak mencoba test shuriken karena ia memakai jutsu serangga dan Menma yang tidak mencoba test Kagebunshin dan Kawarimi karena chakra nya yang terlalu besar karena di campur dengan chakra Kyuubi.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Panggil seorang guru yang keluar dari pintu ruang test. Naruto menengok ke Ino yang masih menunggu waktunya untuk di panggil. "Aku duluan ya dan jangan gugup." Naruto agak tertawa ketika melihat Ino yang super gugup ketika menjelang namanya di panggil, Ino mencubit lengan Naruto dengan keras sambil cemberut.

Naruto berjalan menuju ruang test sambil mengelua tangannga yang sedikit merah karena cubitan Ino. Ia memasuki ruangan dengan perasaan yang sedikit gugup, yang pertama kali ia lihat di dalam ruangan tersebut adalah Iruka yang duduk di depan sebuah meja yang di sebelahnya terdapat guru dengan rambut putih. Ada sebuah meja yang berisi dengan hittai ate lambang Konoha yang berbagai macam di sebelahmya ada meja yang berisi Shuriken.

"Coba kau lemparkan Shuriken ini ke sasaran itu Naruto." Iruka menunjuk ke kayu yang di tengah-tengahnya ada titik merah.

Naruto mengangguk lalu mengambil shuriken di meja lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melemparkannya, ia merasakan darahnya berdesir saat memegang shuriken lalu memajamkan matanya sebentar lalu membukanya, ia menajamkan matannya ke kayu sasarannya lalu melemparkannya lurus ke kayu yang lansung menancap di tengah kayu.

Naruto menghela nafas senang saat mengetahui sasarannya tepat sasaran ia menoleh ke Iruka sambil tersenyum lebar. Melihat senyuman Naruto Iruka hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Apa yang kau tunggu Naruto? Lemparkan lagi sembilan shurikennya." Ujar Iruka yang membuat kesenangan Naruto hancur.

"Bagus kau lulus Naruto." Iruka tersenyum bangga melihat Naruto yang berhasil menghasilkan sebuah bhunsin dan kawarimi dengan baik. "Sekarang kau tinggal pilih ikat kepala mana yang akan kau ambil!" Iruka menunjuk ke meja yang penuh ikat kepala.

Naruto berjalan ke arah meja yang di tunjuk Iruka, di sana ia melihat banyak ikat kepala yang aneh-aneh, semenit ia melihat-lihat sebuah ikat kepala dengan tali biru menjadi pilihannya ia mengambil dan mengikatnya di kepalanya sambil bercemin dengan cermin yang ada di depan mejanya.

Setelah puas ia mundur kembali kehadapan Iruka dengan senyum lebar. "Selamat Naruto kau sekarang seorang Genin." Ucap Iruka dengan nada bangga. Naruto melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu dengan nyengir lebar, ia mendekati Ino yang menatapnya dengan expresi senang. "Kau berhasil Naruto?"

"Tentu saja lihat ini." Naruto menunjuk dahinya dengan ibu jarinya. "Sekarang aku sudab menjadi Genin."

"Kubilang juga apa kau pasti bisa."

"Memang." Naruto tersenyum lalu duduk di sebelah Ino. Ia melihat Ino yang masih gelisah hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengelus punggung Ino mencoba menenangkan pacarnya itu. Ia melihat ke sekeliling ada beberapa anak laki-laki yang sedang berkumpul mengingatkannya pada Shika dan Chouji. "Dimana Shika sama Chouji dari tadi tidak kelihatan?" Naruto melihat kesekeliling mencari anak laki-laku berambut nanas dan anak laki-laki bertubuh gendut.

Ino dengan malas menunjuk ke arah belakang mereka yang menampilkan dua anak laki-laki sedang duduk di pipa air. Naruto sebenarnya mau bergabung dengan mereka yang sepertinya sedang seru mengobrol tentang sesuatu tetapi ia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Ino di sini jika ia melakukannya Ino bisa marah besar.

Naruto masih berpikir sampai sebuah suara terdengar. "Yamanaka Ino." yang membuat tubuh Ino menegang, tetapi Ino tetap bangkit juga ia menoleh ke Naruto. "Aku duluan Naruto kau menunggu bersama Shika sama Chouji saja ya !" perintah Ino lalu berlari kecil menuju ruang test.

Naruto mengangguk lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju Shika dan Chouji yang sekarang sedang mengobrol sesuatu.

"Lebih baik kita piknik ke- ah itu Naruto." Shika yang sedang mengobrol terpotong ketika melihat Naruto mendekat, ia melihat ikat kepala yang di pakainya lalu kembali menatap Naruto yang nyengir lebar. "Ooy Naruto jangan nyengir terus mirip orang gila. " Shika berkata dengan malas kepada Naruto.

Naruto lansung menghentikan cengirannya lalu menghampiri mereka berdua. "Sialan, akau tidak kaya kau yang selalu tidur." Naruto menunjuk Shika yang sedang menutup matanya.

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah tidur apa?"

"Pernah lah tapi tidak maniak sepertimu." Ejek Naruto yang di hiraukan oleh Shikamaru yang mulai mendekur. Naruto berdecak kesal karena omongannya tidak di tanggapi duduk di sebelah Shika lalu mendorongnya dengan agak keras sehingga membuat teman pintarnya itu tersungkur terjatuh dari pipa. Lalu dengan cueknya Naruto menoleh ke Chouji yang bengong melihat kejadian tadi.

"Tadi kalian ngomongin apa?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat ke arah pintu ruangan test sambil berpikir apa yang dilakukan Ino saat ini, apakah Ino bisa lulus ujian ini masih membuat Naruto agak gelisah.

Chouji mengambil segenggam kripik kentang dari kantongnya lalu menelannya. "Krauk, tadi kita krauk, membicarakan piknik sesudah kelulusan krauk." jawab Chouji sambil mengunyah kripik nya.

Sebelum Naruto bertanya lagi sebuah teriakan dengan nada malas terdengar persis di telinganya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto !" Shikamaru menggosok kepalanya yang agak benjol karena kepalanya terlebih dahulu terbentur terlebih dahulu. "Sakit tau !" Katanya lagi sambil duduk di sebelah Naruto.

Naruto dan Chouji yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak kerika melihat temannya yang genius ini mengaduh sakit. "Jadi kita mau piknik di mana selesai ujian?" tanya Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau ke yakiniku x di sono enak-enak makanannya."

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya menatap Chouji dengan bingung. 'Itu namanya bukan piknik Chouji, itu malah kita kaya makan di restoran bukan piknik." Naruto menggeleng kecil mendengar sahabat besarnya itu mengeluh ketika mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

Sebelum yang lainnya mengatakan sesuatu pintu ruang test terbuka lebar mengeluarkan sesosok gadis kecil berambut pirang pucat dan mata biru aquamarine berlari penuh semangat ke arah mereka, Ino mengenakan ikat kepala lambang Konoha di lehernya yang putih tersenyum lebar.

Naruto yang melihatnya menghela nafas lega melihat Ino keluar mengenakan ikat kepala yang artinya ia lulus karena jika ia tidak lulus Naruto juga yang akan repot menghibur Ino yang pasti akan menangis karena kecewa. "Jadi biar kutebak? Kau tidak lulus?" tanya Naruto bercanda.

Ino yang mendengarnya berhenti di depan Naruto dengan tangan yang terlipat di dadanya. "Mou, kau nyebelin Naruto lihat nih aku udah lulus jadi genin, jadi aku sudah bisa menjadi ninja yang berguna pada desa dan keluarga dan-" sebelum Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang panjang Naruto terlebih dahulu mengangkat tangannya berusaha untuk mencegah Ino agar tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sepertinya masih panjang.

"Stop Ino jangan lanjutkan lagi mending duduk sini kau pasti cape kan?" Naruto menggeser badannya ke samping agar Ino bisa duduk di sampingnya.

Ino yang sadar kalau sejak tadi ia lelah karena tegang duduk di samping Naruto, ia melihat kesamping Shikamaru yang mengusap sebelah kepalanya yang agak kemerahan. "Kau kenapa Shika? Jadi aneh gituh." Ino tertawa sambil menunjuk wajah malas Shikamaru.

Sebelum Shikamaru membalas perkataan Ino terdengar suara teriakan. "KYAA~ SASUKE-KUN, MENMA-KUN." teriakan dari sekelompok gadis yang sedang mengelilingi sesuatu, teriakan tersebit sangat nyaring sehingga membuat orang di sekitarnya mau tak mau menutup telinganya untuk mengurangi volume suara nya.

Dari gerombolan itu terlihat dua orang anak laki-laki yang sedang berjalan dengan santai. Anak laki-laki tersebut memiliki rambut hitam, berkulit putih pucat, dan mata bewarna onyx kelam yang memakai baju bewarna biru tua yang dipunggungnya terdapat lambang khas Uchiha dan celana putih pendek, sedangkan di sebelahnya terdapat anak laki-laki lain yang berperawakan lebih pendek, ia berambut merah terang, berkulit tan, mata yang bewarna biru shappire dan memakai baju bewarna biru muda lengan panjang dengan lambang Uzumaki yang berada di punggungnya dan celana hitam pendek selutut.

Dua anak laki-laki itu berjalan untuk mendekati pintu keluar dengan wajah kalem, sebelum mereka keluar Menma sempat menengok ke arah Naruto yang sedang duduk di pipa air lama ia menatap Naruto tetapi tidak mengatakan apapun lansung pergi melewati pintu keluar yang di barengi teriakan para gadis.

Naruto mengeluh saat mendengar teriakan para gadis tersebut yang selalu muncul jika saudaranya Menma berjalan apa lagi kalau bersama Uchiha tersebut teriakannya akan semakin besar yang sebenarnya bisa membuat orang tuli. Mendengar Naruto mengeluh membuat Ino, Shika, Chouji menatap Naruto dengan tatapan iba yang membuat Naruto risih.

"oyy, kalian kenapa? Melihat ku kayak orang yang baru saja kehilangan ramen cup 10 kardus?." Tanya Naruto dengan nada bingungdan jengkel karena di tatap kasihan.

"Kau tidak cemburu karena Menma sangat terkenal Naruto?" Tanya Ino dengan nada yang hati-hati takut menyinggung perasaan Naruto yang memang agak temperamental. "Tunggu dulu? Jadi kalian melihatku sampai begitu karena berpikir aku cemburu melihat Menma di kerumuni gadis-gadis yang teriakan nya bisa membuat orang tuli?"

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "tentu saja melihat kau menatap Menma saja sudah membuat orang tau Naruto." Shikamaru dengan cueknya kembali menutup matanya dan tidru kembali.

Mulut Naruto menganga agak lebar mendengar perkataan Shikamaru jadi selama ini ia terlihat cemburu kepada Menma. Ia menoleh ke Ino yang berada di sampingnya untuk memastikan perkataan Shikamaru yang ternyata mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Shikamaru, melihatnya entah mengapa membuat Naruto marah, ia memang dari dulu cemburu melihat Menma mendapat segala perhatian dan kasih sayang tetapi itu dulu sebelum Naruto bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya ini, saat ia bertemu dengan mereka ia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki teman dan itu saja sudah cukup bagi Naruto yang selama ini tidak mempunyai teman.

Naruto menghela nafas kepada para sahabatnya ini. "asal kalian tau saja… selama ini kalian saja sudah cukup bagiku yang susah mendapatkan teman jadi untuk apa aku cemburu melihat Menma disukai para gadis itu sementara aku sudah memiliki kalian yang seribu kali lebih baik dan beharga." Naruto merangkul pundak Ino dan Chouji yang berada disamping kanan dan kirinya yang tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto, bahkan Shikamaru yang sedang tidur pun tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalanan Naruto yang mulai agak sepi karena hari telah malam ada beberapa orang yang masih beraktivitas tidak memperdulikan Naruto yang sedang berjalan yang melewati mereka yang sebenarnya tidak wajar karena Naruto adalah anak dari Hokage, Naruto yang tidak diperdulikan hanya mengangkat bahu dan terus berjalan tidak memperdulikan reaksi para penduduk yang jelas berbeda dengan Menma, ia pernah melihat ketika Menma berjalan di menuju akademi yang sangat di perhatikan para penduduk yang berjalan menanyakan kabarnya. Entah itu memang perhatian murni atau hanya bersikap sok baik ke Menma.

Naruto merenggankang badannya dengan letih karena habis merayakan kelulusan nya dengan Ino, Shikamaru, dan Chouji dengan merayakan piknik di pinggir taman bunga yang berakhir agak berantakan karena Ino mengamuk melihat karangan bunganya bertebangan karena tersenggol oleh nya, jadi mau tak mau Naruto harus mengumpulkan semua bunga yang terbang hingga malam.

Naruto kembali mengeluh tentang sifat Ino yang cenderung seperti ingin melihatnya tersiksa karena Ino terlihat puas saat Naruto tertatih-tatih mengumpulkan bunga-bunganya yang terbang tetapi bagaimanapun sifat pacarnya itu tidak membuat Naruto membecinya karena Ino adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengertinya selain Shikamaru dan Chouji.

Di saat sedang melamun Naruto melihat sekelebat bayangan yang berjalan cepat di pohon dekat hutan yang membuat Naruto penasaran, ia berjalan mendekati bayangan itu dengan agak takut kalau saja bayangan itu ternyata hantu. Semakin dekat Naruto bisa melihat bayangan itu membentuk sebuah manusia yang sedang memegang sesuatu.

Tetapi saat Naruto sudah sangat dekat dengan bayangan itu bayangan itu hilang seketika dengan satu kedipan mata, melihat objek yang sejak tadi ia perhatikan hilang membuat Naruto mempercepat langkahnya.

Disana ia melihat ada dua gulungan yang agak besar tersandar di batang pohon itu, Naruto melihat kesekeliling untuk memastikan kalau bayangan tadi sudah menghilang, setelah yakin bayangan tadi tidak akan muncul Naruto membungkuk untuk mengambil dua gulungan tersebut yang ternayat agak berat, ia membawanya ke bawah tanah lalu duduk bersila di lantai.

Ia menaruh kedua gulungan itu di depannya dengan hati-hati sambil memperhatikan tulisan kanji yang berada di bagian luar gulungan tersebut yang Naruto tidak bisa mengerti, ia mengambil satu gulungan di sebelah kanan lalu mencoba membukanya, Naruto frsutasi ketika gulungan tersebut tidak mau terbuka walau sudah Naruto tarik paksa dengan tenaga penuh, Naruto mencoba menggunakan chakra yang tidak berhasil juga dengan putus asa Naruto menggit ujung gulungan tersebut dengan giginya kemudian ia tarik dengan kuat.

Bukanya gulungan tersebut terbuka malah Naruto merasa giginya ada yang mau patah karena tarikan tersebut yang membuat Naruto agak berteriak kesakitan, setelah merasa kalau tidak ada cara untuk membuka gulungan tersebut Naruto teringat tentang gulungan yang hanya bisa dibuka dengan tetesan darah yang di sebut segel darah yang pernah di jelaskan Iruka-sensei.

Naruto mengigit jempolnya dengan keras sampai jempolnya mengeluarkan darah, ia memoleskan darah tersebut di segel gulungannya lalu mencoba membuka gulungannya yang terbuka dengan mudah saat Naruto membuka gulungannya.

Naruto menggerutu saat gulungan tersebut sangat mudah dibuka dengan tangannya setelah menempelkan darahnya di segel tersebut, jika ia tau dari awal giginya takkan merasa sakit, Naruto membuka gulungan tersebut ia membaca judulnya _jurus seribu bayangan _ada banyak penjelasan tentang jurus tersebut yang Naruto lewati karena malas ia baca, yang ia dapat pahami dari penjelasan jutsu tersebut adalah jutsu itu adalah perpaduan dari jurus bayangan yang hanya di lipat gandakan dengan chakra ia meletakkan gulungan tersebut di lantai lalu berdiri untuk mencoba jutsu tersebut.

Naruto menyatukan kedua tangannya sehingga membentuk segel lalu berteriak lantang. "**Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." **Naruto merasakan kalau chakranya tersedot ke entah kemana lalu ia melihat sepuluh sekumpulan kabut yang datang tiba-tiba lalu menghilang menampilkan clone bayangan Naruto yang sempurna.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya dengan penuh kemenangan sambil berteriak lantang merayakan kemenangannya yang membuat semua Bunshin nya melongo melihatnya. "anoo, bos kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya salah satu Bunshin dengan agak khawatir melihat tubuh originalnya terlihat seperti orang gila.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Bunshin nya dengan nada yang khawatir dan muka yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran membuat Naruto merasa senang ia melihat ke para Bunshi nya dengan senyum lebar sambil berkata. **"kai."** Tidak memperdulikan para Bhunsin nya yang protes.

Naruto lalu duduk kembali sambil mengambil gulungan yang satu lagi lalu mengoleskan darah ke segelnya, ia membuka gulungan itu dengan tidak sabar untuk menanti apa yang akan ia pelajari jutsu tersebut.

Hal pertama yang Naruto lihat adalah sebuah judul yang betuliskan _Pedang bayang. _Pedang bayang ? setau Naruto tidak ada jutsu yang namanya pedang baying, setaunya juga bahwa pedang termasuk kenjutsu. Naruto kembali membaca penjelasan tentang pedang bayang tersebut yang dapat ia pelajari hanya tentang pedang bayang yaitu pedang yang dapat menciptakan ilusi dan dapat menyalurkan elemen sang pengguna pedang.

Naruto melihat di bagian bawah gulungan terdapat segel lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk mencoba membuka segel tersebut. **"kai."** Ucap Naruto. Beberapa saat kemudian muncul sebuah pedang dengan panjang 120 cm yang bilahnya bewarna hitam pekat memancarkan aura kelam sementara gagangnya bewarna hitam juga tetapi agak lebih terang ketibang bilahnya.

Naruto mencoba menggengam gagang pedang itu lalu mengangkatnya yang ternyata sangat pas bagi Naruto ia lalu berdiri dan mencoba menyabet pohon di sebelahnya yang ternyata sangat mudah di lakukan karena bagi Naruto tidak terlalu berat dan tidak terlalu ringan tetapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut, yang membuatnya terkejut adalah pohon tersebut yang hampir ambruk karena sabetan Naruto yang membuat bagian pohon sabetan Naruto hilang setengahnya.

Ia memandang pedang di tangannya dengan tidak percaya bahwa pedang tersebut hampir membelah pohon walau Naruto tidak menyabetnya dengan sekuat tenaga, Naruto memutuskan untuk mendekati batu besar yang berada tidak jauh darinya sampai di depan batu tersebut Naruto menarik nafas lalu menghebuskannya melalui mulut ia lalu menyabet batu tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga. "Sreett." Suara gesekan antara batu dan pedang tersebut tetapi pedang tersebut berhasil membelah batu tersebut dengan mudah bagaikan mebelah kayu.

Baru saja Naruto mau berloncat senang sebuah suara terlebih dahulu terdengar di belakang Naruto. "bagaimana? Hebat kan gulungan terlarang tersebut?" Naruto yang kaget segera membalikkan badan nya dan melihat sesosok pria dewasa dengan rambut bewarna putih.

Awalnya Naruto tidak tidak tau pria tersebut sampai ia mengingat tentang pria di sebelah Iruka yang tersenyum aneh. Sebelum Naruto bereaksi apapun pria tersebut berjalan mendekat denga seringai aneh, Naruto yang merasakan ada yang aneh terhadap pria itu berjalan mundur dengan perlahan.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Naruto mencoba agar badan nya tidak bergetar karena takut.

"Tentu saja mau membunuh mu."

"tapi kenapa? Apa salahku sampai kau mau membunuhku? Tanya Naruto mengeratkan genggaman nya ke pedang hitam nya.

"sebenarnya kau tidak salah hanya saja kembaranmu lah yang salah." Mizuki berlari mendekati Naruto sambil mengangkat kunainya.

**-TBC-**

* * *

Yo, bertemu lagi dengan saya, di fic ini Naruto mempunyaikekuatan kenjutsu. untuk lemon nanti saja saat NaruIno sudah agak dewasa.

**Arul**

**Arul**


End file.
